


Curse Of A Romanov Lookalike

by LNewman2015



Category: Russian Royalty RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Annie Sokolov was known as the doppelgänger of the Russian Duchess Anastasia Romanov ever since she was born. The two were identical in almost every way, right down to the hairs on their head. The two shared a birthday and now were thirteen.Never in their lives had they ever met, but once they did their lives became more difficult than they thought it would.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Annie! You're going to miss breakfast!" my little brother yells while jumping on my bed, waking me up. It was June 20th 1914, I am thirteen years old and I live in Russia with my mother, father and three brothers. As the only girl, I have learnt to work hard to keep what I wanted and what I owned. 

 

The brother that was waking me up was the youngest, Leo. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my face, "Give me five minutes Leo!" I yelled toward him. As of that, he ran back downstairs to my parents. 

 

Ever since I was born, I was constantly told 'You look like the Grand Duchess Anastasia' and I wouldn't deny it. On the off chance that the youngest duchess would appear in public with her sisters and little brother, I would see the resemblance but at the same time I couldn't see how people couldn't tell the different between us. 

 

I got dressed in a white blouse, a blue skirt that reached to my knees with black stockings and a hat atop my my braided hair. "Good morning princess!" My father laughed when he saw my rush down the stairs in my flats, he was a military man and always tried to spoil us any chance he got. The eldest boy, Nicholas, was always working beside my father in the front lines of the military so I didn't see him as often as I did my father. 

 

I ate the eggs that were on my plate rushingly (brushing the loose hairs from my mouth when they fell) and kissed my mothers cheek goodbye before snatching my pouch of coins from the counter and leaving. 

 

My morning may seem rushed right now, because it is. That's because every time I wake up late the more of a chance I will miss the morning sales in the market. I hurry past everyone and reach the front of the lines. 

 

Purchasing a loaf of bread and some meats for tonight's tea, I took a moment to breathe from the rush of the morning. Recently, there was tension between the world countries, and Росси́я was getting involved. It made us all uneasy but we tried to pretend that a war wasn't hanging by a thread above our heads. 

 

I never really knew my neighbours or anyone in my village, only the salespeople. That didn't stop them from assuming the grand duchess had left her home unescorted. 

 

My head was in the clouds as it normally was, that was the difference between her highness and I. I was a daydreamer, quite reserved and had no sense of humour whereas she was known as the prankster of her family. The one who always made everyone laugh regardless of the situation. 

 

I dreamt of the future and the past. Of fantasy. Lands far away, full of creatures that don't exist and damsels that are saved by their princes. I didn't dream that way as much as I do now. 

 

Nowadays I simply think of our time. I think of the present and what will happen for all of us. My daydreaming is what lead me to a garden rather far away from home. I'd do that sometimes, dream for ages and end up in a new place. 

 

Whilst I was there, I sat under a particularly large tree with my shopping in my lap and my hat beside me. I played with the ribbon tied around it when somebody sat the beside me, "I've never seen you before, what are you doing here?" I was asked.

 

By their voice, the other person was a girl; and by their skirts I could tell they were important. I was about to apologize for trespassing when I looked up and saw that she was practically my reflection in different clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?"

 

"Who are you?" I repeated. They froze for a moment at my snappy response. Granted, I definitely knew who she was (I'd have to have been living under a rock if I didn't know) but I wanted to be sure. 

 

She dressed younger than me but was definitely thirteen like me, "I'm Anastasia Nichloaevna Romanov. You look just like me," she pointed out. I scoffed slightly, had she no idea of what had been said? "Of course I do, that's what's been said about me since I was one. Didn't you know?" I wondered.

 

She shook her head and asked my name, she was much more polite than I was letting on to be "I'm Annie Sokolov, your doppelgänger I guess," my tone softened slightly. 

 

I guess my greeting was rude now that I think about it. She was the Grand Duchess of the country I lived in, but then again we looked the same so I couldn't help but feel a little challenged in a way "It's nice to meet you Annie. So what are you doing here anyway?" 

 

I paused, 'What was I doing here? Oh right, I was daydreaming' I thought to myself. I put my hat on and replied, "I was daydreaming and must have wondered here. It's lovely by the way," I complimented. It was weird to see someone with the same face as me smile, as if it was different from mine. "Thank you, it's not really been kept by me though. If it was it definitely wouldn't look this way!" we both laughed together.

 

How funny must it have been if somebody had entered this garden and saw to Anastasia's sitting together. I grabbed the small pocket watch from my breast pocket and read the time '2:25pm' and the thin hand turned each second followed by a ticking sound. I had plenty of time before I had to go home. 

 

"Anastasie! Where are you?" someone called, presumably her sister Maria. Upon her calling, the grand duchess got up "It was nice to meet you Annie!" she said before running off to her sister. It felt almost strange to see someone who I've been compared to like that. She looked so regal but at the same time childish, it was probably the way she dressed.

 

By the time I had gotten home, the sun was already setting "Where were you?! We were worried sick!" my mother scolded whilst stirring the soup in the pot. 

 

I sighed heavily and hung my hat on a hanger and sling the groceries on the counter "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming," I countered. Still, she tutted and shook her head at me. Despite being a girl in the current age, I was still responsible for a lot of things and had a lot of expectations to live up to to match my mother. This including; Showing up on time, no daydreaming, Raising a wonderful family, be a successful mother and wife. Of course, I had no interest in that kind of thing no matter what. 

 

I would often sit in my room with my diary and write about all the things I saw, heard, and smelt that day. It was an interesting hobby of mine that I did frequently, I hid it underneath my pillow so that Leo wouldn't find it. He was always so nosy, looking through my things to get me into trouble as little brothers do. 

 

Despite being such a large family, we lived in a small quaint house which just barely accounted to our needs. My mother and father had a room, Nicholas shared with Jackson (The second eldest), and I shared with Leo. We had one bathroom, a small kitchen and a tinier sitting room with a bookshelf contained only three books at a time. 

 

"Care to help with dinner then?"

 

I nodded and started chopping up the vegetables for our soup when an unexpected visitor came through the door, "I'm home!" they called. Almost immediately, I put down the knife carefully and ran over to them to which they hugged me tightly as much as I did them "Nicholas! You're home!!" I exclaimed. 

 

I was always closest to Nicholas than anyone else in my family. He was a kind man with big hopes and dreams for his little brothers and sister, and I admired that so much. Plus! He was the only one who saw the difference in my and her imperial highness Anastasia.


End file.
